


Honest and Open

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a bit of an exhibitionist streak but Kurt doesn't. They figure something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest and Open

They were in the next room — just a thin wall and a door separated him from Kurt and the rest of the guests. Under normal circumstances, this little fact wouldn’t be something Blaine cared about. Kurt often entertained friends while Blaine was here, though _normal_ circumstances would have dictated that Blaine sleep after coming home from work. Odd hours had him sleeping through the afternoon most of the time, but today, Kurt had made it a bit more special.

That was why Blaine was tied to the bed. That was why he had a vibrator inside him where Kurt should be. That was why there was no gag in Blaine’s mouth, and he could hear everything happening outside the room because Kurt had left the door ajar with instructions that Blaine should be quiet.

“As quiet as possible,” he’d told Blaine. “The quieter you are, the better you’ll be rewarded.”

Kurt checked in on him only once -- within the first half hour of their guests' arrival. 

“Let me see if Blaine’s awake,” he'd said just before stepping through the door, but while their guests thought that Kurt was shaking him awake, Kurt was instead testing Blaine’s bonds and pressing his fingers at Blaine’s entrance around the vibrator. “Is this too easy for you?” he asked. “Well that’s no good.”

Blaine arched when Kurt turned up the vibrator and bit his lip to stifle his moans as Kurt moved the toy inside him, seeing if he could find the place that made Blaine scream. Once he did, he patted Blaine's thigh and left with his most sincere apologies to their guests that Blaine wouldn't be able to join them. It would be torture for both of them. Blaine, because a toy was never enough for him and he liked sex best when it was Kurt, when it was heat and sounds and _personal_. For Kurt, because he was outside, talking and chatting and keeping Blaine here — here and like this — as if he were a secret.

Blaine tried so hard to be good. Every laugh, every rumble of speech, the sounds of plates being gathered, chittering and chatting and all the noises of Kurt and his friends — they were just reminders of the promise he’d made to be good. It was so difficult, though. With his legs spread and his cock hard and humping the open air — and especially with the vibrator lying thick inside him, relentlessly pushing him closer to the edge of his need — Blaine knew that he was close.

He was trapped by his own anticipation, by the knowledge that when Kurt was finally alone, that he would push open the door to the bedroom more fully and stand there. Blaine knew that Kurt was thinking about what kind of reward he could give, that he was sitting with his friends and talking about _nothing at all_ while his brain was wrapped up in how he was going to take the toy out of Blaine’s ass and replace it with his cock and fuck him right into oblivion.

This was the best part of it, Blaine thought — the tension of just waiting, of wondering if Kurt’s friends would stay past their welcome, if they would stay just long enough that Blaine wouldn't be able to take it, that they’d hear him despite all his efforts to stay quiet, that they’d realize that Blaine was just past the door, squirming on the bed covers, spread and wet and aching for Kurt.

But they won't. 

Even if they heard, they won't say anything.

Just the thought they might, though, that was enough for Blaine. It was enough to think about how Kurt would be so... so... Not _disappointed_ — not really. There was a distinct pleasure Kurt got from knowing that he could be _too much for Blaine to handle_ , but Kurt wanted Blaine to be quiet and for this kink of theirs to be kept a secret. Kurt wanted to reward Blaine. He wanted to walk into their bedroom and slide inside Blaine’s slick, loose hole and kiss at his slack mouth and cut red marks into Blaine’s body with his teeth.

So Blaine was quiet. For the both of them.

Because when Kurt finally did open the door. When he was inside Blaine at last. When they were fucking together, frantic and wet and dirty, sexy, hot and good, the noise that Blaine made then would be absolutely honest.


End file.
